Key To Heart Of Shadows
by Sky Letter
Summary: Yukino lost a fight against Lucy Heartfillia at Grand Magic Games and Rogue Cheney try to comforts her, but what if both of them have feelings for each other. A/N There are some changes in story, to be exact instead of Kagura was Yukino in duel with Lucy at Grand Magic Games.


_Hi, I'm here with new story from my friend and not in english again. Hope you'll like it.  
_

* * *

„Nebreč, ty za to přeci nemůžeš. Ona je silnější. Viděla si, jak zatočila s Fleur a to ještě ke všemu Raven Tail podváděl, jinak by na sto procent vyhrála." Utěšoval Rogue Cheney Yukinu Agriu.

„Já vím," popotahovala Yukina ",ale proč mě mistr tak strašně ponížil?" zeptala se a upřela svoje velké hnědé oči na Rogua.

„Fro si taky myslí, že to bylo moc." Řekl zelený Exeed oblečený v růžovém žabím oblečku.

„Ty si tak hodný Froshi, ale nechápu proč zrovna vy mě tady utěšujete. Nikdy jsme spolu moc nemluvili a nevypadali jste zrovna nadšeně, když jsem se připojila k cechu." Popotáhla.

„Ale jdi ty. Však víš jak to se mnou je. Všude chodím se Stingem a ten na sebe vždycky stáhne pozornost a mě si nikdo nevšímá. Nemám v povaze vyjadřování citů." Uzavřel.

„Proč vy dva chodíte pořád spolu?"

„Ani vlastně nevím. Oba dva jsme drakobijci a tak se od nás očekává, že budeme spolu. Množí nám říkají dračí dvojčata."

„Když si s ním, tak jsi takový smutný."

„To se ti jen zdá. Nejsem zvyklí na společnost. Na Stinga jsem si zvykl, ale trvalo mi to dlouho."

„Já sem si myslela, že jste opravdu dvojčata."

„Ne tak to opravdu nejsme. Sting je o rok starší."

„Půjdeme ke mně a tam si můžeme dál povídat, chci tady odsud vypadnout. Kdyby viděl mistr, že se bavím s vyřazeným, tak nevím co by udělal."

„Nemyslím si, že je dobrej nápad jít k tobě, a navíc musím se převlíknout, mám to celý promočený."

„Fro si myslí, že by si měla jít s Roguem." Skočil jim do rozhovoru Frosch, který byl celý mokrý. „Fro chce taky jít domů." Dodal a zatahal Rogua za ruku.

„Tak fajn." Řekla rezignovaně Yukina po chvíli a sebrala si svoje věci, které byly promočené skrz na skrz.

„Myslím, že tam Sting nebude, ale pro jistotu půjdu první a omrknu to." Řekl s obavami a vzal Yukině batoh a hodil si ho na záda.

„Vy bydlíte spolu?" Divila se Yukina. Sice věděla, že jsou všude spolu, ale o tom, že spolu i bydlí, neměla ani páru.

„No je to tak lepší. Aspoň nemusim platit ten nehoráznej nájem sám." Otočil se a vydal se směrem do centra Crocusu. Za tu dobu co byla u Sabertoothu neviděla Rogua tak výřečného. Maximálně prohodí jednu nebo dvě věty se Stingem, ale to bylo všechno. Dokonce nemluvil ani s mistrem. Co si pamatovala, tak vždycky za ně oba mluvil Sting a jeho trochu protivný a namyšlený Exeed Lector. Byla tak zahloubaná v myšlenkách, že si nevšimla, když Rogue zastavil a omylem do něj vrazila.

„Promiň." Omlouvala se mu, zatím co si sbírala věci, které jí při tom nárazu upadly.

„To nic není." Usmál se na ni. V tu chvíli by mohla přísahat, že hezčí úsměv nikdy neviděla.

„Tak jsme tady." Řekl po chvíli trapného ticha a rukou ukázal na honosně vypadající dům.

„Tady vy bydlíte?" Divila se, když to sídlo spatřila. Netušila jak můžou utáhnout nájem, když jsou tak mizerně placené práce.

„Jo bydlíme tu." Odpověděl a tvářil se trochu uraženě.

To čekala dračí doupě nebo co. Řekl si pro sebe v duchu a musel se usmát, protože konec konců si to mysleli všichni.

„Tak půjdeš dál, nebo tady budeš stát?" Řekl a postrčil jí ke vstupním dveřím.

„Oh jo promiň, jenom sem se zamyslela." Cítila se trapně, ale on si ničeho asi nevšiml.

„Vítej u nás." Řekl a rozpřáhl ruce. Stál ve velké vstupní hale, ze které vedly dvoje dveře. Na jedněch byla naškrábaná cedulka Sting a Lector a na druhých bylo úhledným písmem napsáno Rogue a Frosch.

„Tak velkej barák a jenom dva pokoje?"Mumlala si pro sebe a následovala Rogua ke dveřím. Odemkl je a vstoupili do rozlehlého obývacího pokoje. Yukině doslova spadla čelist, když viděla kde vlastně mocný mág Sabertoothu bydlí. Všude bylo uklizeno, každá věc měla svoje místo a nejvíce ji udivili nádherné obrazy visící na stěnách.

„Děje se něco." Vytrhl ji z rozjímání Rogue. Koukal na ni a v ruce držel triko a džíny.

„Támhle je koupelna." Ukázal na dveře. Yukina poděkovala, vzala si oblečení a zamířila ke koupelně. Když za sebou zamkla dveře, sedla si na okraj vany a přemýšlela o tom, co bude dělat dál. Díky tomu, že ji vyhodili za Sabertoothu neměla kam jít. Bydlela na jejich ubytovně, ale ta je jen pro členy a její členství tímto dnem skončilo. Vlastně byla bezdomovec.

„Ale co. To budu řešit potom. Teď jsem doma u drakobijce, kvůli kterému jsem se přidala k cechu. Tak si to můžu aspoň užít." Uklidňovala sama sebe. Nasoukala se do půjčeného oblečení, učesala si vlasy a plná odhodlání užít si Roguovu společnost vyšla z koupelny.

„No to je dost. Už sem si myslel, že se ti něco stalo."

„Ne jsem v pohodě." Usmála se na něj a on malinko zrudnul.

„Nemáš třeba hlad?" Rychle změnil téma, ale nebyla to Yukina, kdo mu odpověděl.

„Fro hlad má." Řekl Frosch a v packách držel talířek.

„Jasně. Hned ti něco donesu. Co by si sis dal?" Zeptal se kocoura a vzal si od něj talířek.

„Fro by si dal zmrzlinu." Řekl a zaleskly se mu oči. Frosch zmrzlinu miluje. Nejradši měl čokoládovou.

„Fajn, tak za chvíli to tu máš." Usmál se na Frosche a pohladil ho po hlavě. „A ty, co si dáš?" Vzhlédl k Yukině.

„No nevím. Záleží na tom, co tady máš."

„Myslim, že v lednici je nějaká ryba, teda pokud ji nesnědli Sting s Lectorem." Řekl a pokrčil rameny.

„To nevadí. Mně opravdu stačí cokoli." Řekla „Cokoli co je od tebe." Řekla o něco potišeji, tak aby ji neslyšel.

„Za chvilku jsem zpátky." Vstal a odešel.

Když Rogue odešel, tak Yukina ucítila, jak ji někdo tahá za nohavici u džínů. Byl to Frosch a natahoval k ní packy. Vzala ho do náručí a začala přecházet po pokoji. Prohlížela si obrazy, různé sošky a kamínky, které byly rozestavěné po celém pokoji. Byla překvapená, jak to u něj doma vypadá. Představovala si spíš něco menšího a trošku tmavšího, ale líbilo se jí tam. Drbala Frosche za ušima a na chvíli se jí zdálo, že dokonce přede.

„Koukám, že si tě oblíbil." Řekl Rogue, který se vrátil z kuchyně a nesl tác, na kterém byla mystička se zmrzlinou a talíř polévky, ze které se kouřilo. „Bohužel rybu opravdu snědli, ale našel sem instantní polévku."

„Je hrozně roztomilý. Můžu se zeptat, kde jsi ho potkal?" Opatrně položila Frosche na zem a šla si sednout ke stolu.

„To je dlouhý příběh." Odvětil a položil před ní polévku a Froshovi podal zmrzku. Ten se jen olíznul a pustil se do ní.

„Mně to nevadí. Klidně povídej." Pobídla ho a začala jíst polívku.

„No Frosche sem ani tak nepotkal, spíš sem ho našel. Jednou, když jsme se Stingem byli v lese, našel sem velké vejce a nechal si ho. Po pár měsících se vylíhnul Frosch." Řekl a bylo vidět, že se o tom nechce víc bavit.

„To je moc hezký příběh." Yukina byla malinko zklamaná, chtěla o něm vědět víc, ale když to nechtěl říct, tak na něj naléhat nebude.

„Fro chce ještě." Prosil kocour.

„Ne už ne. Už si měl dost." Nenechal se přemluvit Rogue a Frosch vypadal, že začne brečet.

„Je docela citlivý." Poznamenala Yukina.

„Takový je už od vylíhnutí a Lector si ho za to v jednom kuse dobírá." Řekl trochu smutně a pohladil Frosche.

„Ale dost o mě a o Froschovi. Teď je řada na tvůj životní příběh." Usmál se a ukázal na ní prstem. Z tohohle měla celou dobu největší strach, že bude muset říct něco o sobě.

„No já nevim." Začala nesměle. „Nejsem si jistá, jestli tě to bude zajímat."

„Ale bude." Přesvědčoval ji.

„Než jsem zjistila, že sem hvězdný mág uplynulo mnoho let. Mám sestru, ale dlouho sem jí neviděla. Poté co jsem odešla z domu, tak se neslyšela o nikom z mojí rodiny. Jen tak sem se toulala Fiore a nakonec jsem došla až k Sabertoothu. Bylo to tam jako moje druhá rodina. Sice sem tam byla krátce a asi sem všechny svojí prohrou zklamala, ale nelituji svého rozhodnutí přidat se k Vám." Po tváři jí ztékala slza, ale pokračovala dál. „ Za svou prohru musím nést zodpovědnost." Zakončila a utřela si slzy. Rogue na ní jen zíral.

„Tak za prvé. Nikoho si nezklamala. Oni se jen bojí dát před Jiemmnou najevo svůj názor a to co ti udělal, bylo hnusný."

„Můžu si za to ale sama."

„Ne nemůžeš. Lucy je nejsilnější hvězdný mág."

„Měla jsem být silnější." Trvala si na svém.

Chytil ji kolem ramen a řekl „Udělala si vše, co bylo v tvých silách, tak se za to sakra pořád neobviňuj. Proti Lucy v tom souboji mohl stát každej ze Saberu a dopadlo by to asi stejně."

„Když to říkáš."

„Fro si to taky myslí."

„Ale teď my spíš řekni, jestli máš kam jít. Slyšel sem, že si bydlela na Sabergarden a ta je jen pro členy. Takže jestli to dobře chápu, tak teď si prakticky bezdomovec." Když to řekl takhle, znělo to strašně.

„No to vlastně nemám." Povzdychla si a začala si sbírat svoje věci.

„Co to děláš?" Divil se Rogue.

„Musím jít, abych si někde našla nocleh." Odpověděla prostě, když se natahovala ke klice u dveří.

„Nikam nechoď. Můžeš zůstat tady." Řekl a chytl ji za ruku. Odvrátila od něj tvář, aby neviděl, jak se červená. Nebyl jí zrovna lhostejný, ba naopak chovala k němu určité city. Možná to byla láska, nebo taky ne, ale jedno věděla jistě, a to, že se s ním cítí v bezpečí a že je ten nejhodnější člověk na světě.

„Myslím, že se to nehodí. Dáváš mi najíst a pak mě tu necháš spát, připadám si trapně."

„Prosim tě. Dělám to pro tebe a dělám to rád." Řekl a v duchu se zaradoval, že zůstane u něj doma. Už od jejího vstupu do cechu se v její přítomnosti cítil, tak nějak jinak. Nevěděl co říct, když se ho na něco zeptala, cítil se nejistě a v jednom kuse jí pozoroval.

„Dobrá, ale jen jednu noc."

„Fajn. Můžeš jít spát ke mně do ložnice a já zůstanu tady na gauči. Ve skříni si klidně vem triko, A´t nemusíš spát v tomhle." Řekl a ukázal na potrhané džíny a tričko, které jí půjčil.

„Ne to je v pohodě. Myslim, že mám v batohu pyžamo, ale trvám na tom, že já budu spát na gauči" Usmála se na něj svým okouzlujícím úsměvem a Rogue se trochu začervenal.

Má tak nádherný úsměv a taky je dost tvrdohlavá. Pomyslel si a rozmýšlel se jestli je dobré jí odporovat nebo ne a nakonec se rozhodl, že jí přece nenechá spát na gauči a zvlášť kdyby tam vtrhl Sting, a že on to dělá často. Rozhodně nestál o to, aby ji tam Sting viděl.

„Ne ani náhodou. Já budu spát na gauči. A to je konec naší debaty." Utnul ji právě, když se chystala něco namítnout.

„No tak fajn." Nechtěla se s ním už dál hádat a tak přistoupila na jeho požadavky.

Božínku, ten je ale tvrdohlavej. Vždycky si prosadí svou co. Pomyslela si trošku podrážděně, ale byla mu vděčná, že ji tam nechal.

„Tak se mi to líbí." Řekl trochu samolibě. „Pojď se mnou. Dovedu tě do ložnice." Vyzval ji aby ho následovala. Prošli obývákem a Rogue otevřel dveře od ložnice. Když vstoupila, tak si myslela, že vešla do knihovny a ne do ložnice. Podle toho co viděla, usoudila, že je vášnivý čtenář. Tolik knížek na jednom místě viděla jen v knihovně. Dominantou celé ložnice byla dřevěná vyřezávaná postel. Rogue mezitím vytáhl odněkud ze skříně další deku a polštář.

„Tak dobrou noc. Popřál jí."

„Dobrou a ještě jednou děkuju, že mě tady necháš přespat."

„Kolikrát ti budu muset řikat, že mi nemusíš děkovat."

„Promiň. Už sem zticha." Řekla a sklopila pohled.

Ou a co teď? Co když začne brečet? Měl bych ji asi nějak uklidnit, ale jak? Usilovně přemýšlel. S děvčaty neměl žádnou zkušenost a to co věděl, pochytil od Stinga. Jediné na co se zmohl, bylo „Dobrou noc." A pak odešel. Lehl si v obýváku na gauč, ale nemohl usnout. Pořád myslel na to, že je Yukina tak blízko a zároveň tak daleko. Dal by všechno, aby teď nemusel spát tady, ale v ložnici vedle Yukiny. Úplně by mu stačilo jen ležet vedle ní, poslouchat její dech, jak jí buší srdce, dotknout se její jemné kůže, políbit ji.

On je tak milý a tak roztomilý, když se červená. Přemítala v duchu Yukina. Byla pravda, že se ji Rogue líbil a nikdy by nesebrala odvahu mu to říct, jenže, když viděla, jak se na ní dívá, jak se chová v její společnosti a hlavně, jak se červená pokaždé, když se na něj usměje. Třeba ke mně něco cítí, ale to spíš asi ne.V duchu přemítala o tom, jestli vůbec Rogua viděla s nějakou slečnou. Ať přemýšlela, jak chtěla, tak stejně došla k závěru, že ne. Bylo jí to trochu divné, protože Rogue měl spoustu fanynek a každá by dala život aspoň za jednu pusu s ním. Z přemýšlení ji vytrhl hluk ve vedlejším pokoji.

„Co tady krucinál chceš? Ty si zase pil! " Rogue byl vzteky nepříčetný.

„Ale tak se hned tak nerozčiluj, kámo. Víš, že ti rozčilování nedělá dobře. Dal sem si jen pár skleniček saké a to je všechno. Radši mi řekni, kde máš něco k jídlu." Dožadoval se Sting.

„Ou jé. Sting je prostě nejlepší. Vždy dostane to, co chce." Jásal Lector.

„To možná jo, ale ne tady u mě. Koukejte se sebrat a zmizte." Řval Rogue, ale bylo mu to houby platný.

„Ale brácho. Co tě sakra žere a vůbec, proč spíš na gauči a ne v ložnici?" Zeptal se Sting a byl očividně zmatený.

„To je moje věc. Sem ve svém bytě a můžu si spát, kde chci. I kdybych spal na záchodě, tak ti to může bejt jedno!" Ohradil se Rogue a v duchu doufal, že Stinga nenapadne jít do ložnice.

Hlavně ať nechodí do ložnice. Hlavně ať nechodí do ložnice. Modlil se Rogue, zatím co mu Sting prohledával lednici.

Proboha. Frosch je tam s Yukinou. Co když ho bude Lector hledat? Uvědomil si najednou Rogue a hledal nějakou výmluvu, pro případ, že by Frosche hledali.

„Sakra to si nebyl nakupovat? Vždyť tady nic nemáš." Rozčiloval se Sting poté, co v lednici našel jen jogurt a krabici mléka.

„Taky by sis mohl nakupovat sám." Řekl podrážděně Rogue. Už ho nebavilo dělat Stingovi chůvu.

„No tak fajn. My teda půjdeme jinam, když tady nejsme vítaní. Máš nějaký prachy." Otázal se Sting a natáhl k Roguovi ruku.

„Mám jen drobný." Řekl a podal hrst mincí Stingovi. Ten poděkoval a konečně vypadl.

A je klid. Yukině se ulevilo. Konečně můžu v klidu spát. Nezdál se jí žádný sen, ale to ji v tuhle chvíli vyhovovalo. Spalo se jí dobře. Ze spánku ji vytrh až Roguův hlas.

„Vstávej Yukino. Udělal jsem nám snídani." Třásl s ní Rogue, který měl strach, jestli náhodou není mrtvá, protože neznal nikoho, kromě Stinga, kdo by takhle dlouho spal.

„Už se mnou netřes, sem vzhůru." Řekla podrážděně Yukina a setřásla ze sebe Roguovy ruce.

„To sem rád. V noci tady byl Sting." Oznámil jí to, jako by to byla novinka, ale ona moc doře věděla, co se v noci stalo.

„Já vím. Slyšela sem to."

„Myslím, že o tobě neví. Naštěstí byl trochu v lihu, možná si nebude nic pamatovat."

„Taky sem skoro nedýchala. Vím, jak má citlivý sluch. Nechci, aby se roznášeli pomluvy o tom, že spolu chodíme. Nechci ti v žádném případě kazit pověst. Měla bych se sbalit a jít."

„Víš.." začal nejistě Rogue, „mě by ani ty pomluvy nevadili. Pravdou je, že když sem tě poprvé viděl na prahu našeho cechu, tak sem cítil, že si výjimečná."

„Já no, jak to říct. Vlastně k Sabertoothu jsem se přidala jen z jednoho jediného důvodu."

„A to?"

„Abych poznala stínového drakobijce." Řekla bez obalu. Slyšela, jak zalapal po dechu.

„Ty si opustila rodinu, sestru a přátele, jen kvůli tomu aby si poznala mě?" Nevěřil vlastním uším.

„Ano a rozhodně toho nelituju, ale je tu jeden malý problém." Překvapeně se na ni podíval. „ Problém je, že sem se do toho drakobijce zamilovala." Rogue vyvalil oči. „Pochopím, když mě odmítneš." Uzavřela Yukina a čekala, co na to řekne on.

„Ani nevíš, jak strašně jsem rád, že si tohle řekla. Bál jsem se, že by si mě poslala do háje, a tak jsem o svých citech mlčel. Už sem ani nedoufal, že tenhle okamžik někdy přijde." Usmál se a sedl si k ní na postel. Pohladil ji po tváři a pokračoval. „Je mi jedno co si o tom ostatní myslí, ale pravdou je, že jsem se do tebe zamiloval a to až po uši. Ať si ostatní říkají, co chtějí, je mi to jedno. Je mi jedno, jestli si členem cechu, nebo ne. Nikomu nedovolím, aby ti ublížil." Odmlčel se a čekal, až něco řekne, ale to co udělala, ho zaskočilo. Objala ho kolem ramen, přitiskla se k němu a políbila ho. Všechno okolo mu najednou bylo jedno, vnímal jen Yukinu, její rty, teplo a její ruce, kterými mu přejížděla po zádech. Přál si, aby tenhle okamžik nikdy neskončil. Yukina se najednou odtáhla a podívala se mu do očí a pak řekla:

„Miluju tě Roguu Cheney a vždycky budu."

„Já tebe taky o tom nepochybuj a před každým tě ochráním." Krátce ji políbil.

„Měli bychom jít na tu snídani, když už si ji udělal." Řekla a vstala z postele. Rogue ji ale chytil kolem pasu a stáhl ji zpět k sobě.

„Takových snídaní ještě bude." Než stihla něco namítnout, tak ji políbil.

„Máš pravdu. Měli bychom si tenhle okamžik užít naplno."

„Mluvíš mi z duše." Usmál se na ni.

Kde se sakra courá?" Rozčiloval se Sting, který čekal na Rogua. Měli spolu vyrazit za prací.

„Nevím. Od toho, jak si k němu v noci vtrhnul sem ho neviděl a ani Frosche ne. Zajímalo by mě proč spal na gauči." Odpověděl Lector.

„Nedá se nic dělat, tak půjdeme bez něj." Rozhodl Sting a vydal se na cestu.


End file.
